Twisted Little Hearts
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: After Daniel Bryan dumped AJ, she falls into depression. CM Punk finds her and rescues her, promising to mend her heart back together, piece by piece no matter how long it takes. But Daniel isn't done with AJ. He swore to make every minute of AJ's life a living hell. Will Punk's "princess" survive? Or will someone not make it in the end. (Takes place BEFORE Heyman)
1. Chapter 1

Punk still remembered that day so clearly. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't find her that day...

Punk was walking through the arena. RAW was over and he was heading towards his locker room. Unfortunately, he was not familiar with the particular arena. He was 110% sure that he was LOST and since most of the other superstars had already left, he was left to fend for himself. Not that he cared anyways. Finally, he found what seemed like his door and opened it. It wasn't but he found something way more important. There, huddled in the corner of the supply closet was the little Diva, her brunette locks covering her face, AJ Lee. "AJ?" he asked as he knelt down next to her. Her head shot up, her eyes wide open, filled with terror.

"Oh, Punk...it's just you." she said with a trembling voice. He frowned.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" he asked. She opened her mouth but then shut it again and shifted her body. Then he saw them. Ugly, purple finger-shaped bruises along her arm. The same bruises were on her neck and there was a dark welt on left cheek. His eyes narrowed and he took her arm into his. She gasped and tried to pull her arm back but Punk held firm. "Who did this to you?" he hissed in a dangerously low voice. She looked at him, tears escaping and just shook her head. Then it clicked. He gently turned her head back to face him. "April, he left over an hour ago." She looked at him and nodded. He had figured it all out. She opened her mouth.

"Punk, could...could I stay with you tonight?" she asked timidly. He smirked, then nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to AJ who gladly took it. After getting all their stuff, they got into Punk's rental car and drove to the hotel. By the time Punk had opened the door and gotten their stuff inside the room, AJ was still silent. She headed over to the bed and sat down, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Holler if you need me." she said. She nodded, not even raising her head. When Phil got out some 15 minutes later, AJ was already curled up in a fetal position fast asleep on the bed. This brought a smile to his face as he gently lifted her up and tucked her under the sheets. He kissed her on her forehead and then got an extra blanket and pillow from the closet, then proceeded to the couch. Looking over to AJ one last time, he shut the lights off and tried to get some sleep. Daniel Bryan would pay. THAT he guaranteed.

AJ woke up screaming, tears streaming down from her big brown eyes which were wide with fear. Her breathing was erratic. Then she finally realized where she was. She curled up into a ball and continued to sob into her knees. A few moments later, a pair of arms wrapped around her causing her body to tighten. Her breathing resumed once she realized that it wasn't Daniel. It was Punk. She fell into his arms and buried her face into his shirt finding some comfort in his scent. Punk just hugged her close, rocking her back and forth, whispering softly to her trying to calm her down. He already knew that it was Daniel. ONLY Daniel could strike so much fear in her. But he promised himself that AJ would be safe with him. That he'd protect her, keep her safe, take care of her, love her... Yes, he loved her. She was so different from all the other Divas and he felt the connection the instant they met. But he'd never worked up the balls to tell her. But now, he felt ready. More than ready. He gently pulled AJ off of him and tilted her chin up to look at him. He used his thumb to wipe the remaining tears away. He looked straight into her eyes. Green clashed with brown. "AJ, I love you. More than anything. I've loved you from the moment we first met. I know you've been trying to escape Daniel. I promise that I will and I'll be here to protect you, save you-" he leaned his face down closer to hers. "-love you" he whispered. AJ looked at him. The tension of the moment could be severed with a knife. Then the smallest of smiles worked its way onto her face. Tears began to flow again.

"Oh Phil. I love you too, so much," she whispered. He smirked and leaned forward, capturing her lips once again. But this time, it was 110% real. There were no cameras, no story-lines, no screaming fans. It was just the two of them. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, so that she was sitting on his lap.

"F*ck April," he whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you. More than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too Phil. I have for so long." AJ replied before he cut her off again with more searing kisses. That night, there were no more tears and no more nightmares. AJ feel asleep wrapped in Punk's arms. From there on out, whatever troubles they had, they would face together. For or for worse. But THE worst was coming their way in the form of a pissed off, midget, goatfaced, former World Heavyweight Champion...

A/N: Hi guys! So now that I'm all settled in to 8th grade (my last year of freedom ), I'M BACK TO WRTING FANFICS! So this is my third one actually. I hope you enjoyed this one. Actually all my stories are based on random moments of inspiration. I will accept requests if you have any. Ok, Thanks! Make sure to review and check out my other 2 stories, _My Immortal Princess_ & _Until My Heart Stops Beating_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: CHAPTER 2! Hope you like it and PLEASE review . Thanks!

It's been 6 weeks since they had confessed their love for each other. And 6 weeks since Daniel had been anywhere near AJ outside of storylines. Punk was supposed to be happy, right? His girlfriend was safe and their love stronger than ever but still, there was a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. But he ignored it. It probably was just superstition anyways. To AJ, life was perfect. Punk loved her too. That night was definitely one of the best nights of her entire life. Definitely top 5 at least. And best of all, Daniel was gone. The day she was seen with Punk, Daniel left her alone and never came near her outside of segments. Life was perfect. But unfortunately for Punk and AJ, their happiness would not last. Punk's gut wasn't kidding. Something bad was coming. VERY big….

Daniel "Goatface" Bryan looked on. This was his chance. There was AJ sitting on the crates, ALONE. Punk was nowhere to be found. He took the chance. He snuck up behind her, grabbed her and quickly gagged her before she could even blink. Then he threw her trashing, muffled screaming form over his shoulder and headed towards the parking garage. After losing his World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania in 18 seconds, he was livid. And AJ was the victim. Bryan blamed her entirely and would make her pay. Punk was just a slight…pebble in his plan. If Bryan went down, then he was taking AJ with him. AJ kept struggling, trying to free herself but Daniel was much stronger. Then she saw him. She fought her way out of the gag with everything she had. The moment she did, she inhaled the largest amount of air possible, and let out a hell raising scream.

"PUNK!" He heard an ear shattering scream. He turned around to see Daniel Bryan slapping AJ hard across the face knocking her out and taking off into a sprint. Almost as if a fire had just been lit under him, Punk took off after the midget. But he was too late. As he burst through the door of the parking garage, Daniel Bryan already throwing AJ into the back seat and getting into the driver's seat himself. The car was already started and speeding away. He watched helplessly. He was furious at himself smashing his fists against the wall. He'd failed her.

Daniel drove towards the hotel which he knew AJ and Punk were staying at. But he didn't stop at the hotel. He parked at the far end of hotel parking lot and dragged a now conscious diva into the woods that were around the building. She screamed loudly but from where they were, there was absolutely no one to hear her pleas. She was at Bryan's mercy. The next 2 hours were some of the longest, most painful moments of her life. Everything that Bryan had been holding in was unleashed. After he was done, he left her on the ground. He started to walk away turning around only one more time to spit at her before leaving her to die. And AJ knew she was probably going to die. So she shut her eyes and waited for death to come and take away her pain. But then, almost like a ray of hope shined onto her. Then an all too familiar voice whispered her name.

Punk drove back to the hotel devastated and broken. It was pouring rain but he didn't even care. Daniel had gotten to her. It was all his fault. But somehow he knew that AJ wasn't dead. Then yet another strange feeling hit him. He turned his car into to the back of the hotel, near the trees. Then saw something that stopped his breath. His headlights shined upon a single muddy converse one star shoe. He instantly grabbed a flashlight and headed out the door not even bothering with an umbrella. _Footprints. _And they were defiantly familiar. He pushed his way through the trees. What seemed like 50 yards later laid a small girl face down in the mud, her clothes in near tatters and her entire body blotched with blood, cuts, and bruises. He fell to his knees in front of her and grabbed her arm. She still had a pulse. She stirred and lifted her head. Her brown eyes reflected massive amounts of pain, her breathing barely detectable. He just shook his head and gathered her into his arms being as gentle as possible. "I'm so sorry. I failed you April. Please be ok." he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He then turned around and began to trudge through the mud towards his hotel room. April relaxed into his chest. She was too exhausted to even feel the pain anymore. She shut her eyes listening to the Punk's heartbeat.

When they got to the hotel room, he gently sat her onto the closed toilet seat. Pain shot through her body and she flinched. Punk knelt down in front of her, pushing some of her dirt ridden wet locks of hair out of the way and cupped her face wiping some of the mud and tears away with his thumb. He turned around and began filling the bath tub behind him with warm water. When he was he was done, helped AJ to her feet and carefully peeled whatever clothes were left. Then he lifted her up and set her into the tub. AJ just looked at him as he knelt down next to the tub and began to scrub all away the dirt, grime, and pain with a wet towel. Not once did his eyes travel up to meet hers until he got to her face. There a cut underneath her right eye and her lip was slightly spilt. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it. His eyes reflected so much pain and self regret that her own eyes started to water again too. With a hiss of pain, she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered as tears started to flow again. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her shoulder, her hair too. He ran his other hand through her hair. Then she pulled back and looked into his eyes again. She smiled a little which he responded with a sad smile of his own. He then leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss, lips moving in sync. He picked her up out of the tub and carried her out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He sat her down onto the bed then sat down next to her. AJ turned and began to pull his shirt off. He lifted his arms to make it a little easier.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered. She went for his shorts, pushing them off along with his boxers.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes." she whispered and Punk obliged hovering over her. That night they made love under the bed sheets of the hotel. Afterwards, as AJ lay asleep in Punk's arms, he looked at her feeling tears begin to form again. She was at peace at least. After the hell she'd been though at the hands of Bryan, he was glad to have her safe back in his arms. He had made a mistake and he didn't plan to repeat it. He'd die before anything similar ever happened to her again. He sighed softly and kissed the top of her head. That caused AJ to smile in her sleep in her sleep and snuggle even more into his chest. He smiled back.

"I love you AJ. More than my own life. I will never let anything like this ever happen again. Swear. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. Never forget this." he whispered softly before shutting his eyes sinking into a deep sleep.

A/N: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been an awhile since my last update. I got WRITERS BLOCK (dun dun dun) BUT now its Thanksgiving Break so I have 10 days to make up for lost time. Again, still accepting requests. Ok so enjoy! And above all else, REVIEW!

Daniel was exhausted. He'd been driving for 3 hours straight now. He was no officially on the run from the law. If AJ had survived, she could press charges. After he left her, he quickly headed back to his hotel, packed all his stuff and got into his car. He planned to hide out in an isolated cabin in Washington which he had bought a few months back. At least until everything cooled down.

* * *

Punk woke up first. He groaned softly and turned his head a little. 5:00 he read. Too early. He looked down to his chest to find AJ sleeping peacefully on him, her tangled brunette locks splayed across his chest, her hand clutching the sheet. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. This caused her to grin in her sleep and snuggle even closer into his chest. He felt so unbelievably thankful that he had the chance to hold her like this. She probably wouldn't have made it if he hadn't found her in time. He couldn't even think of a world without AJ. A life without her was no life at all to Punk. The bruises were still apparent, evidence of the pain that she endured at the hands of a certain goat-faced idiot. Cruel reminders of his failure to keep her out of harm's way. He carefully untangled AJ off of him and got out of bed. He pulled his boxers back on and took a fresh shirt from his suitcase. He kissed AJ on the forehead and snuck his way out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He then plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. He got lucky. The Chicago Cubs' game was on. He was hooked.

AJ looked all around her. It was so dark and so cold. She was terrified. Then suddenly, a light appeared in front of her and she followed her instincts and ran after it but she couldn't reach it. It just seemed to get farther and farther away. She fell to knees defeated. Then Daniel's laugh filled the space, and kept getting louder and louder. She covered her ears but it did absolutely nothing to mute out the laughter. Even as she begged for it to stop with tears streaming down her face, it continued to increase in volume. Then her eyes shot open, to pitch black darkness. The light was there. She jumped off of the bed, her feet hitting the carpet. She pulled on her bathrobe and began to walk. But 3 steps later, her legs gave way. As she lay on the floor, she reached for the "light". But it was too far.

* * *

A thump from the bedroom finally pulled Punk away from his game. He got up and quickly walked towards the door separating the bedroom from the rest of the hotel room. He turned the handle slowly. "AJ?" he whispered into the darkness. Then he looked down to see her curled in a ball at the foot of the bed. As he got closer, he could hear barely audible sobs coming from her form. He knelt down in front of her. "AJ, you alright?"

"No." And she fell into him. This alarmed him as he scooped her weeping, fragile body into his arms and carried her to the couch. He tried to set her down but she clung tightly to his neck. He understood and sat down, AJ sitting on his lap.

"Daniel's not here. He can't hurt you anymore princess. It was just a bad dream." he said as he kissed her head and rocked her back and forth in his arms. She nodded into his shoulder but her tears continued to soak his shirt.

"I don't want to lose you," she chocked out. Punk could feel his own heart aching.

"I'll never leave you AJ. Never. And I'm never letting you out of my sights ever again." he replied. "Look what happened when I did." he added bitterly.

"But you found me. You saved me too. She took care of me." she murmured lifting her head off of his shoulder. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Punk brought a hand to her chin, lifting it up so that his angst filled emeralds met with her own tear filled umber doe eyes.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Remember, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. I will do anything you ask, anything you can ever want, I will do for you. I love you April, more than my own life." he said. AJ stared. She didn't really know how to respond. He smirked. Then she smiled when his lips met her own, sending billions of emotions through her all at once. She wasn't alone anymore. Her straight edge savior was here and not leaving anytime soon. He pulled away, both panting harshly.

"Love you too Phil." AJ responded. To her, all the pain and blood was worth it for she too would do anything for Punk. Perhaps now, with a hero at her side, she could stop being afraid.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE! And check out my other stories. _Until My Heart Stops Beating_ and _My Immortal Princess_. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Special thanks to _RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21_, , _KaraxaxCMx6_, _Emily. .16_, _Giggle1234, _and _Pinayprincess_ for their reviews. As of 11/20/2012, there are TEN reviews. This the most reviews I've had for a single story so far. Thank you guys! Now read, enjoy, and review! P.S: So I like Cena and I like AJ but that kiss Monday night?! EWWW!

"Thank God," AJ said as she and Punk looked over the letter from the cops. It was the official restraining order requiring Daniel Bryan to stay away from them. Even though Punk knew that Daniel would most likely ignore it, the restraint at least gave some sense of security and reassurance to AJ. The two were currently in their hotel room. RAW was finished and they had the night to themselves. AJ snuggled closer into Punk's chest. "Isn't this the most beautiful piece of paper you've ever seen?!" AJ said, her voice filled with excited sarcasm.

"Yeah babe, it's the most brilliant looking piece of paper I've EVER seen. WHAT DOES IT MEAN!(Yes this is a Double Rainbow Reference)" he replied with equal sarcasm. AJ giggled. He was so funny. Punk laughed back and took her hand into his, raising it to his mouth as he kissed her hand.

"Such a gentleman," she swooned jokingly. He smirked in return then stood up, picked AJ off of the couch, and tossed her punching, screaming form over his shoulder.

"SO do I STILL seem like a gentleman now? You know I have a reputation to keep." he said. She just continued to giggle and punch at his back.

"PUT ME DOWN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" she screamed.

"On the contrary, I think it is VERY funny from where I see it," he replied. Then he walked over to the bed and dropped her, pinning her arms above her head as she continued to squirm. Big glittering brown doe eyes met devilish sparkling green-grey ones. She stopped squirming when his lips met her own sending millions of volts of electricity through her veins. She melted right there and then into the mattress. When he pulled away, her mouth hung open in shock resulting in another smirk on Punk's lips. "How's that for keeping you quiet," he said.

"I think I like that way very much," she replied. Then Punk pressed his lips to hers again, AJ kissing back with equal intensity. He scooped her up into his arms as her arms went around his neck. It was going to be a long night indeed. AJ never fully realized that her phone was buzzing in the background.

* * *

"WHY WON'T SHE ANSWER?!" Kaitlyn screamed. Sheamus just sat on the couch. He wasn't planning on getting involved anytime soon. Kaitlyn was viciously trying to contact AJ but she was not answering AT ALL.

"She'd probably off marking babies again with Punk, Kaitie. Just leave em alone." he said. She turned around shooting daggers at him before hanging up her phone.

"Fine. Her phone's probably off anyways." she said walking over to the couch and snuggling into his chest. He smiled at her. "SO then, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do YOU want to do? We have the entire night to ourselves." he replied playing with some of the half blonde's hair. She smirked and pushed herself off of his chest.

"ANYTHING?" she asked, her voice foreshadowing something bad.

"ANYTHING you want Kaitie." Sheamus replied not picking up on the tone of her voice. Kaitlyn broke into a mischievous smirk and straddled him, leaning closer and closer till her lips hovered only slightly above his. He broke into a huge grin thinking about what was to follow. But Kaitlyn had other plans. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to the hot tub. Come with?!" she asked cocking her head a little. She learned a thing or two from AJ whether that be a good thing or a very bad thing. Sheamus groaned, then laughed. She was good, very good. He got off the couch and took his swimming trunks out of his suitcase. Kaitlyn was already in the bathroom. _"I'll get 'er back, eventually. If it's a war she wants, then I'll her one 'ell of a war" _he thought. _Game ON._

* * *

Daniel looked at the hunting rifle in his hands. _AJ will NEVER get her happily ever after. Not as long as I can do something about it._ He loaded it and shot it at the target. Perfect shot. He still had it. If he went down, then Punk and AJ were coming with him. End of question. And Kane had a bit of a grudge with them too. As the tag team champions, what one did, the other would follow. The couple stood no chance.

* * *

Dolph Ziggler sat in his bed his thoughts swirling around a certain half blonde, half brunette Diva. _Why the hell did I_ _choose screeching, fat, hideous Vickie over beautiful, kind Kaitlyn?!"_ he thought to himself. _"Oh yeah, I was a power hungry idiot."_ Now his beautiful Kaitie was in the hands of an oversized Irish Ronald McDonald. But he'd get back what was rightfully his to begin with. Kaitlyn would be his once more…

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE! And check out my other stories. _Until My Heart Stops Beating,_ _My Immortal Princess, _and _Not The End_. Thanks guys! Also, I need you guys to fill out the poll that I set up on my profile page. I'M F*CKING OUT OF IDEAS! Sorry about the short chapter. If your willing to help, I REALLY need ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello people. Thanks you to all you GREAT reviewers (you know who you are). It means A LOT to know that people actually like my stories. Also, please fill out the poll that's on my profile page. Remember, up to 6 choices. Ok, now CHAPTER 5:

"Oh wow," AJ yawned looking at her phone. It was 3 am only. Punk turned around and walked over to her.

"What?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Kaitlyn tried calling me like 18 times." she replied. Punk smirked.

"Well I guess we were too…busy... to hear your phone," he whispered, his breath sending chills down her spine. AJ stifled a laugh thinking about the events that transpired only a few hours ago. Punk raised an eyebrow. Soon AJ's laughs were soon turned to screams when once again had her on his shoulders. "What are you laughing about?" he asked. She stopped squirming and went limp over his shoulder.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about last night," she replied. That brought a smile to Punk's face too. Now he really did wish did had more free nights. He took AJ off his shoulder and held her in his arms. She giggled softly at how he looked at her with one raised eyebrow as she ran a hand over his stubby hair. They've come a long way since that faithful night that he found her in the maintenance closet over 3 months ago, then the night he found her dying in the mud. The night he had almost lost her. Punk kissed AJ on the forehead but AJ was already lost deep in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" he asked setting her down. She snapped out of her trance and looked up to his face. She was going to say that nothing was wrong but then something in his eyes told her not to lie. She lightly bit her lower lip.

"We've come so far from that night where you found me in the arena. Where all this started," she said shakily meeting his worried eyes. He nodded, the night still imprinted deeply in his mind. She looked back down to the floor and continued. "Everything was so perfect. At the time it had been over a month since Daniel had bothered me. But we let our guard down. That one time I was alone, he took the chance. He…he gagged me and started to drag me away. I screamed for you as soon as I saw you but he knocked me out after that." she whispered, her eyes starting to water. "When I came to, Daniel was dragging me out of his car and he beat me. He kicked me… and chocked me. That… that,"

"That was the night that I almost lost you," he finished. She nodded against his chest slowly. He gave out a heavy sigh.

"I thought I was going to die that night Phil. I thought I was never going to see you again. But you found me, and you took care of me. You saved me," she whispered hoarsely. Punk sighed again. He knew it had been hard for AJ but this the first time that she opened entirely about that day. He rubbed the small of her back and kissed the top of the head.

"I'm so sorry April. You know that I am. I know that day still hurts you. Maybe not physically anymore but mentally. It still haunts me too, more than you may think actually. To think that you could have died at the hands of that midget, it's unthinkable really. I know that I failed you and I'm sorry that I let my guard down. My stupidity made you pay the ultimate cost," he said, his voice thick with emotions. The very image of her dying was pinned in his brain and was never going to come off. "BUT you're still here in which I am unbelievably thankful for. I feel like the luckiest man on the planet to still be able to hold you, protect you," he said tilting her head up to meet his. "…love you like no other," he finished. A single tear slid down her face and Punk used his thumb to smudge it away. "I love you too much. If you would have left me that night, I would never have been able to live with myself knowing that your death was completely my doing. If you were to go, I would follow you to," he whispered. She gasped at this as his lips came down to meet hers. Her shock was temporary though as she quickly melted into the kiss and her knees gave way. Punk tightened his hold on her and tried to get her back to her feet but her body just went limp in his arms. "AJ," he laughed. But she didn't answer with her head in some blissful dream world of hers. Punk sighed and lifted her up, settling her on his hips, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Love you too Punk," she whispered. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. Within the next minute, she gave a small yawn was out like a light. Punk was glad that she was asleep. It looked like she really needed it and it tugged at his heart to know that she could get some peaceful rest. He set her down onto the bed tucked her in. But when he turned around to leave, her hand grabbed his. "Stay," she murmured. He gave her a gentle smile and got into bed next to her. She squirmed her way into his arms, desperately seeking his heat. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. AJ nodded into his chest, then pressed a kiss to it. And there she stayed all night.

"STEPHEN!"

Sheamus smirked. _"Looks like she's done with her shower,"_ he thought. Since her little prank on him earlier, Sheamus decided to get some payback. So while Kaitlyn was taking a shower, he snuck into the bathroom and stole her PJs. AND the towels. So now, she'd have no choice but to come out in all her naked glory. "Yes Kaitie?" he answered too innocently.

"GIVE ME MY CLOTHES OR A TOWEL AT LEAST!" she screamed. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Nope, so sorry. No can do. If 'yar prank me, then I prank 'yar back." he replied. Then he heard her cuss from the other side of the door. Then she sighed opened the door. With her head held high, she strolled out the door and walked over to the bed, grabbed her clothes and a towel, turned around and walked back into the bathroom.

"I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"VERY!" he yelled back. He smirked. It was 1-1 now. But he knew that she was going to try something else. He just had to keep his guard up. He was NOT going down.

Don't worry Kane, you won't have to lay a hand on AJ. Just Punk," Daniel reassured his partner. "So then, we have a deal?" he asked. Kane looked at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. After a nerve-wracking minute, the demon nodded. Daniel smirked. His plan was fool-proof.

"Alberto,"

"Dolph,"

"So do we have deal then?"

"Yes. And you're sure the World Heavyweight Championship will be mine?"

"Yes," Dolph replied. Alberto nodded, shook his hand, then left. Sheamus was going down…

A/N: Ok so the timeline in this story will be twisted around a bit. CM Punk is WWE Champ, Team Hell no Tag Team Champions, Sheamus World Heavyweight Champ, U.S. Champ is whoever you want, Intercontinental Champ is The Miz, and Divas Champ is Eve. Ok so make sure to R & R and also fill out the poll.


	6. AUTHOR's NOTE

Hi guys, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow morning so PLEASE BE PATEINET! Thank you. Ok so again, with the writer's block! Ugg! I hate it because it means that I'm running dry AND that you guys have to wait longer for the next chapter. So then, I need ideas. PM me, email me, either way works. I need ideas for a Cody / Kelly story because it's not my natural couple. And also, do tell how you want this story to end because at the moment, I'm stuck. Ok thanks guys, for accepting my humanity. We aren't perfect!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so sorry that I haven't updated for a little while. I'm truly trying very hard to fight writers block. EXTREME writer's block. But here's chapter 6 and I apologize in advance if you think it sucks. Complaints? Review, PM, or if it's that important that I know what you have to say, use the email address on my profile page. Ok, now READ!

2 weeks later:

"I can't believe the stupid creative team made our relationship PUBLIC!" Punk complained. AJ giggled. She and Punk were currently talking backstage and AJ's match against Alicia Fox was next.

"Well at least we have a reason to make-out in public now," she replied. "We COULD always say that it's for the storyline."

"Hmm, that's a pretty good reason I think," he said. And before AJ could reply, he had her pinned to the wall behind them as his lips pushed onto hers. She moaned softly as he began to kiss down her jaw and down to her collarbone.

"AJ, YOU'RE ON IN 2 MINUTES!" some random stagehand yelled. Punk groaned and released her so that she could go get ready. She smirked at him.

"We'll finish later," she said coyly before "Let's Light It Up" blasted through the speakers and she skipped through the curtains, leaving Punk backstage to watch from his dressing room. But something in Punk was screaming at him that something very bad was going to happen. Little did he know how right he would be.

As AJ skipped her way down to the ring, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. All of this week, she had had dreams, or rather nightmares. But she brushed it aside as nothing more than a pointless fear as "Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party" blasted through the speakers and Alicia stepped into the ring. The bell was wrung and the match was underway. 15 minutes of hard fighting later, AJ managed to roll up Alicia, got the 3 count, and won the match. But she was exhausted beyond belief and majorly sore from the MANY good kicks her opponent had gotten in. As she got down from the ropes, "Flight of the Valkyries" suddenly blasted through the speakers invoking fear into her immediately. It wasn't part of the night's schedule and as the "World's Toughest Vegan" made his way down to the ring, AJ instinctively began to back away until she hit the ropes. Suddenly "Cult of Personality" came on and CM Punk came sprinting down the ramp towards the ring. But at the same time, Kane emerged from the underneath the ring, with a steel chair. Try as he may, Punk couldn't get to AJ.

"DON'T KNOCK HIM OUT!" Daniel yelled. "I want him to WATCH." So Kane punched Punk into submission then sat him down in the chair, and duct taped him there. Punk watch helplessly as Daniel pushed AJ onto the ground and kicked her into the corner, not letting up on his assault once. By the time he was done, AJ had lost consciousness long before. Daniel slung her over his shoulder and slid out of the ring, climbed over the barrier, and made his way through the crowd, which did nothing because they thought it was part of the storyline. Daniel made off with AJ, his theme music playing away in the background. This time, AJ wasn't going to make it. He was going to make sure of it. With the two gone, Kane knocked Punk out and then lifted him chair and all out of the arena via the secret passageways underneath the ring. He met up with Daniel, untapped Punk, and then shoved him into the back of the car with a still unconscious AJ. The sped off into the night before security could arrive.

4 days later at Smackdown:

Kaitlyn was still very worried for her best friend. It had been 4 days since the stunt Bryan and Kane pulled on RAW and not a single clue had turned up about what could have happened to her, or Punk. She continued to fear for the worse. She nearly fell out of her chair when a hand landed on her shoulder and she would have hit the floor if those hands wouldn't have caught the back of the chair. She placed a hand over her chest trying to calm herself down looking up to see the Great White in front of her.

"You alright 'ere? Didn't mean to scare you," Sheamus said apologetically. She nodded her head. She had been on the edge lately. A lot of things were causing her to jump. "Still thinking 'bout AJ?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I worried for her. I mean after what happened the last time Daniel got to herm why wouldn't I be," she replied. Sheamus nodded and took her hands into his own.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Kane's a big mean guy but I don't think that even he would let AJ get killed." he said rubbing her hands. Kaitlyn nodded slowly.

"You should be getting ready for your match," she said.

"OK, I'm going, I'm going." he said getting up from the floor and walking towards the curtains. He winked back at her before "Written In My Face" began to play and he walked out. Kaitlyn sighed softly and got up from her chair and began to head towards the Divas locker room. And standing in front of the locker room, was Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. After they're break up, Dolph and Kaitlyn had become mutual friends.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked as they began to walk. What she didn't see was Alberto del Rio watching them. That was his signal.

A/N: Ok so it might be a while till the next chapter. Hope you like this one, sorry for the shortness. Read, Review, and fill out my poll. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: So VERY sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy/ having writer's block lately. But here it is. I hope it didn't end up being that bad. Review please. I love input. And I apologize for the short chapter. I'm actually very low on ideas right now BUT I will try anyways.

AJ shivered against Punk's chest trying to get some sense of warmth. Punk had her crushed against him trying to stop her tremors. It had been a week since the Tag Team Champions had kidnapped the two of them. They ended up in an abandoned electrical plant and they had been ever since. Punk had been assaulted violently the first day or so and then they left him in a locked room not bothering with him anymore. But that just broke him even more because the day after they stopped torturing him, they came for AJ. Then he realized why they hadn't killed him. They wanted Punk to suffer with AJ. The pain that AJ felt was a hundred, a thousand, a million, Google x, infinitely times worse then what they had done to him. Yes Daniel beat her and she cried for him to stop and of course he just slapped her to shut her up but Daniel went all the way going the impossibly low ways of torture. Ways that Punk discovered only days after they had been kidnapped.

* * *

_Punk had been asleep when he was awoken by the opening of the door. His eyes widened as AJ was thrown to the floor in front of him before Daniel bolted the door behind them again. Punk knelt down next to her setting her head into his lap. Groaning she opened her eyes, tears streaming. "What did they do to you?" he thought. He held her as she continued to sob into his chest. From the dim light of the single lamp in the room, he looked over her. There was what looked like rope burns around her wrists and ankles, but nothing else. That really confused him. "AJ, what happened?" he probed gently. Punk had an idea about what MIGHT have happened but he prayed to God that "THAT" wasn't the case. AJ just shook her head and sobbed harder against him. "Did they-"She nodded slightly and his entire world fell down. Without a second thought, he lifted her up and walked over to the small cot in the corner. He sat her down and ran a hand up her thighs. They were wet. His suspicions were confirmed. She had been raped._

"_I'm sorry," she chocked, falling to her knees in front of him. He was still stunned but caught her against his chest holding her tightly._

"_You're ok. I'm sorry too April. So sorry," he replied. She eventually stopped crying and looked up at him._

"_I love you,"_

"_I know. I love you too,"_

* * *

That night was bad, a nightmare in fact but alas, it didn't become the worst. At least she had been drugged and she couldn't actually feel anything. Only a few hours ago, all hell broke loose.

* * *

_He continued to pound his fists against the wall, yelling for Daniel to stop. AJ's agonizing screams continued and he could hear the buzzing sound from the other side of the war grow louder. "NO AJ! FOR F*UCKS SAKE DANIELSON, STOP! Take me instead you mother*cker!" he screamed but to no avail. Punk eventually slid to the ground against the wall, silently crying into his knees, AJ's screams ringing in his ears. A few minutes later, it stopped. Seconds afterwards, AJ was flung into the room and the door shut before Punk could do anything. She was soaking wet, shivering, twitching, and barely alive. He laid a hand onto her bare arm but pulled back when he felt a shock run through his body. His heart shattered upon realizing the form of torture that she had just endured. The burn marks were apparent along her stomach, arms, and legs. He scooped her broken form up and helped her out of her soaked clothing. Daniel had been generous enough to make sure that their clothes were with them. He sat with her on the bed as she tried to get some form of relief. Both were to drained to even cry. No words were spoken but none were needed._

And there they were, still huddled together under the bed sheets. He couldn't let AJ go through that again. He was going to get them out. He just had to…


	9. 2nd note

I need you guys to help me out here. And I must say, I'm SO SO so VERY sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm seriously busy getting ready for high school. Please hang in there one more month and then I'll see if I can update daily to make all of this up ok? Thanks for understanding. Ok now I need you to look at the link. It's kinda important.

topic/2872/79475442/1/plagiarism


	10. ON HOLD (SORRY!)

GUYS! This story is going on hold cuz (And I say this wish great disappointment in myself. Shame, I know) I am almost COMPLETELY out of ideas for the next chapter(s). If you guys have any ideas on what should happen next, PM me, review one (or all of my stories), or email me. My email is on my profile page FYI. And while your there, take my survey if u haven't done so already. Another thing, NEW STORY ALERT! It's going to be called "Of a Showoff and a Goat-faced Midget". Any clues on what it's going to be about? If u don't know, THEN WHY ARE YOU WATCHING WWE?! YOU FAIL THEN! So yeah. Just giving you all an update. This story will probably continue around mid-February after IB testing for my high school is done. Yup, I'm going to high school. Ok thank you all! Love EVERYTHING about you ALL!

P.s. If you haven't plz read my other stories.


	11. Chapter 8

I'M BACK! (Thunder-clap; cue evil/creepy music and dramatic special effects-you can use your imagination for this) Special thanks to _Heidiionaanita._ She PM'd me a whole list of great ideas to move the story along. So here it is! The long awaited continuation. Here is Chapter 8.

* * *

"DANIELSON, THIS," Kane gesturing to the electrical contraption that they had used against AJ, "has gone TOO far! I did NOT agree to this. I thought she was just our captive; a bargaining chip! Haven't you done ENOUGH to her already? She already near-death that night! Heck she would have been if Punk hadn't saved her,"

"NO NO NO! I am NOT done with AJ. She is the reason why I lost my Championship at WrestleMania 28! And part of the eighteen second loss! She EMBARRASED me Kane; she deserves everything I've done to her and much, much more. Truthfully, I don't really care about Punk. I just want to hear that little b**** scream," Daniel replied. Kane glared at him. He had gone insane entirely with the whole operation. He had gone too far. Sure he was a monster but he didn't get on board to kill AJ. "_What have I done….._" he thought.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO CLOSE THE CASE? One of my best friends and his girlfriend, who I think of as a little sister, has been KIDNAPPED by a PSYCHOPATH with every intention to kill one or BOTH of them!" John Cena screamed into the receiver.

Currently in the room with him were Sheamus with Kaitlyn next to him, Zack Ryder, Stephanie and Vince McMahon, and Hunter "Triple H". It had been 3 weeks since the abduction and John was currently screaming at the police over the phone.

"WHAT?! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Vince fumed holding his hand out. John handed it over immediately with a second thought. He could tell that Vince was pissed. They all were extremely anxious and worried sick about AJ. As Vince continued on to rant at the police at the other end of the phone, Sheamus began to tune out a little bit. He looked down to Kaitlyn, thinking about what almost happened to her. Taking into consideration about what happened to Kate, he really did fear for AJ. He knew that Daniel would probably kill her if he hasn't already. He really hoped that he hasn't. And he partially blamed himself too because it was HIM behind the 18 second title change. He was the one that killed Daniel Bryan and turned him into Goat-Face. And he was also the reason why Kate had been killed. She was alive but she was tramazitized forever. And it was going to take him a long time to forgive himself, even though Kaitlyn never blamed him. All she knew was that he saved her life.

* * *

_Sheamus walked backstage after winning his match against Wade Barrett. It was long hard battle but he won. As he made his way backstage, he noticed that Kate had not come to greet and congratulate him as she had always done but he didn't think much of it. Then he felt something hit his skull from behind him and he fell forward. As he lost conscious, he heard none other than the Mexican aristocrat say something but he couldn't make it out before he blacked out. _

* * *

_2 hours later_

_He woke up with a start when someone slapped him. He groggily woke up and his surrounding became a bit clearer to see. The first thing he noticed was Big E Langton, Dolph Ziggler with his blue Money in the Bank metal briefcase, and Alberto Del Rio with Ricardo Rodriguez. The room was dimly lit and the pale yellow paint was peeling off the walls. The sickly green fluorescent lights above the room gave all the men an eerie shadow. He tried to move his hands. He couldn't. Then he tried to move his arms again. He couldn't. That was when he noticed that his arms were chained to the wall. Then everything came back to him. _

"_LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! Or when I get out of here, YOU are ALL going to get the arse kicking of your lives! AND I MEAN IT!" he said, struggling to get free of his chains. Dolph just smirked at him. At this point he knew he wasn't going to get Kaitlyn back. But Alberto went through his part of the plan which meant that Sheamus was at their disposal anyways. Being "friends" with the General Manager of RAW Vickie, he could "consul" her into giving Alberto a title shot. So he might as well get kicks out of beating up Sheamus. It would fun to do so anyways. He knew that Sheamus would try to get away with everything he had and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Sheamus would kick his butt if invoked so. So that's why he made sure he got a bargaining chip. _

"_YOU'RE telling ME to let YOU go?" Dolph asked with a mockingly surprised tone and expression, pointing at himself. Sheamus' eyes narrowed and was about to say something but Dolph stuck up a finger, indicating that he wasn't done talking. "Alright this time you were the better man. I'll let you go. How about we just forget about this whole incident? You forget about this, tell no one, and I'll just stop bothering you, deal?" Sheamus nodded. No harm had been done and it was probably just a big joke or something. With that, he had Big E Langton unchain the man and he landed on his feet, rubbing his wrists a little. Then he looked from Dolph to Big E Langton. Alberto and Ricardo were already gone since they already fulfilled their part of the deal. Sheamus began to walk towards the door. He kept on edge incase either of them tried anything. He was still confused about why he was attacked in the first place. Nothing happened but they were letting him just leave? _

"_Oh well," he thought. "It was just a prank or something though a badly made one." But as his hand landed on the door handle, Dolph spoke up. _

"_By the way, I think you forgot something," he said gesturing for Big E to go get something. Sheamus' hand left the handle. His first thought was that Dolph had taken his title belt. In that case, he was just going to take it back. If it came to a two on one fight, so be it. In fact, if that's why he was kidnapped, they could have just asked and he would have gladly obliged. But something told him that it wasn't the title belt Dolph was referring to. Besides, his belt was in his LOCKED locker room, which he just so happened to share with Cena tonight. No way would Cena have just let anyone take his belt. He was good friend of Sheamus'. Then it stuck him. He remembered the out of the ordinary event from earlier. But how did Dolph find out?"No way," Sheamus thought but then what else could it be. Yeah, it was probably just his phone or something. He turned around expecting to see Big E with his belt or something of that nature. But when he turned around he just saw Dolph. _

"_What do you mean…" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Dolph's lips curled into a vicarious, evil smirk. _

"_I have something that is VERY important to you. And I assure you, you are most certainly going to want it back." he said, his voice laced with taunt. _

"_Just give it me if it's that important me," Sheamus said rolling his eyes. He was getting sick of Dolph's games. He was just plan peeved now and he just wanted to get back to the arena or anywhere but here with the creepy so-called "showoff". Dolph walked passed him and out the door, using his head to indicate that Sheamus should follow him to retrieve his "possession". Dolph led him down a long corridor, down 2 flights of stairs, and into a seemingly large room. Sheamus could tell by the way their footsteps echoed off the walls. It was dark and he could hear the faint sound of running water. But squinted into the dark but wasn't able to make out anything. There was the loud clacking of pipes every now and then but that was it really. "WTF is going on?" Sheamus thought. Then something else caught his attention. It sounded like…muffled screams? Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. And it also sounded like someone was banging on glass or something. _

"_Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the MAIN EVENT!" Dolph said. "Hit the LIGHTS!" he yelled into the space. The moment the lights came up, he became paler than he already was. There, in a reinforced glass chamber with a trapdoor at the bottom was a wide eyed, bloody and bruised Kaitlyn. And around each of her ankles were what looked weights; and they were small but looked heavy. He could tell it was reinforced glass because of the cracks that were beginning to form due to Kaitlyn's escape attempts. She was smart and tried to use the metal to break through. She must have punched the glass out of frustration because her knuckles looked bloodied. She yelled his name upon seeing him. Sheamus barely heard it through the glass._

"_Katie!" he yelled, pushing his way past Dolph and to Kaitlyn. Both at them pushed their palms together through the glass. Then he began to pound his fist on the glass. He didn't even care that the glass was too thick. He needed to get her out of there. This wasn't supposed to happen. _

"_Keep trying. Nothing will happen. You could Brogue Kick it 600 times and nothing will happen. It's made of reinforced glass you idiot. And it's bulletproof. Trust me, if even I wanted to, I couldn't break it," Dolph said. He looked up at Kate's terrified eyes again before his fists slipped from the glass and he turned around to look at Dolph, his eyes now turned an ice cold blue. He looked as if he was ready to just kill Dolph on the spot. He charged at Dolph with a yell. Dolph's eyes widened and he started to put his arms up to defend himself but Sheamus had him up against the wall before he could do anything._

"_YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he screamed through his gritted teeth, pushing Dolph even more into the wall. He got right into his face, breathing heavily and emitting hatred. Dolph's eyes were wide with fear. He had taken a beating from Sheamus before and he definitely did not look forward to another one. The first one was already painful enough. Just then, he heard a scream from Kaitlyn. He was about to turn around but it was too late. Big E ripped him off of Dolph and slammed him into the ground. He let out a groan of discomfort. Dolph got off the floor and brushed himself of the dirt. Big E picked Sheamus up, restraining him. Sheamus tried to get away but he could not. _

"_That was your biggest mistake. But I'm not going to punish you," Dolph said walking over to the glass case. "Katie here has 'offered' to take your place". Sheamus' eyes popped open and he struggled even harder to break away from the big man's grip. "You see, I regretted breaking up with Katie here. I admit; I was wrong to dump her. But she was with you. So after your match started, I asked to have a talk with her. And I tried to get her to come back to me. Yeah the usual 'I miss you' and 'I still love you' stuff. Well, that didn't work. OBVIOUSLY she preferred to have YOU, Ronald McDonald, over me. So I'm just going to kill her and make you watch. But I come on, she's beautiful still. Even with all the blood and bruises, she's still so sexy," he said in his overly sarcastic, dramatic tone. "So no, she will not be shot or stabbed or anything like that." _

"_YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND! LET HER GO YOU PSYCO! You can have me BUT let the girl go! Have you gone MAD?!" Sheamus screamed at him, wiggling in the big man's grasp. Dolph just looked at him with an insane, joker like smile and pulled a remote out of his jacket. He waved it teasingly in front of Sheamus' face but kept far enough so that he could reach the remote. _

"_Maybe I am out of my mind. But after I'm done, you won't even care. Big E, let's show him out little contraption shall we," Dolph said, waving the pair forward. As they began to walk towards Kaitlyn again, the sound of running water got louder. Then it just stopped. "AH! Looks like the final part has been completed; shall we proceed?" he said walking right up to Kaitlyn. "You, my dear, are about to go on one hell of a trip." Her eyes widened and she began to pound on the glass and screamed at Sheamus again. With the push of a button, the glass box that she was in began to move back away from the platform. Her screaming started to begin to fade as the box got further away._

"_KATIE! NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sheamus screamed at Dolph. Dolph didn't flinch at all. He just kept his finger on the bottom before stopping after Kate was quite some distance away._

"_I'd like to see you try and jump THAT," Dolph said jokingly. "Now to explain the punishment; as you probably should have already noticed, the box has a trapdoor at the bottom. If it is opened, then our lady shall fall. Why are there weights around her? Well to prevent her from escaping of course. No if you'd look to the large tub below her," he gestured to the huge tank beneath them. "She's suspended 25 something feet off the ground so it's quite the fall. Oh and by the way, the pool is filled with about 10 degrees Fahrenheit water; I got the idea from Titanic. The people were frozen, with all their facial features. So that's why I'm just going to freeze Kate. I plan going keeping her regardless of her being dead or alive. If I can't have her, neither can you". His hand went back to the remote._

"_NO! Don't! Leave her out of this. Please! Just let her go! I'll do whatever you want." Sheamus pleaded. Dolph cracked a smirk. His plan was going perfectly. But he didn't really care about Sheamus anymore. He could cash in on him anytime he wanted before the contract expired. Dolph had gone completely insane. His obsession with Kaitlyn was going too far. He just wanted her to die at this point. Dolph walked over to a large, strange looking device. He connected the loose wire to the remote and the machine beamed into life. _

"_All it takes is one push of the button." he said. Kate, already terrified, screamed for Dolph to stop. She begged of him to just leave them alone. But Dolph didn't pay her any attention. He started to punch in a code._

"_T-minus 5 minutes" a computerized voice boomed from the machine. Kate's eyes met Sheamus' also shocked ones and she began to pound on the glass again. She wasn't going down without a fight. _

"_KATE! NO! What have you done?!" Sheamus yelled. He struggled harder and harder against Big-E's grip but it proved to be a difficult task. Sheamus was not going down so easily. After struggling for awhile, he finally, with a massive burst of strength and a big yell, broke free of his captor and punched him into unconsciousness. _

"_T-minus 2 minutes" the voice chimed again._

_Sheamus then went for Dolph. He speared him into the ground, throwing punches onto a defenseless Dolph Ziggler. He was at the mercy of the Celtic Warrior and the Great White wasn't giving him any. After he was done with Dolph, Sheamus walked over to the machine and disconnected the remote._

"_7, 6, 5,4,3,2..." the voice stopped after he disconnected the remote. He threw it behind him, not even caring that it landed right next to Dolph. Then he looked up, meeting Kaitlyn's eyes. She was tearing up too. She mouthed a thank you and he smiled back. He turned around and started to walk quickly towards the back of the platform. How he'd get her down he would figure out as he went. But something stopped him._

"_I told you big brute, if I go down, you're coming with me," he hissed. Timed seemed to stop as Sheamus watched as Dolph got to his knees and push on a button on his remote. Metal began to creak and Kaitlyn's eyes expanded. She let out a scream as the floor disappeared from beneath her and she fell. _

"_KATE!" he yelled as he watched her hit the surface of the water. His first thought was to start run down and break the glass. But Dolph was going to keep that from happening. He attacked Sheamus and a battle insured. Fueled by his rage, he hit Dolph with everything he had. He was down and bleeding in no time. Sheamus breathed heavily, his knuckles red and his vision slightly blurred. But he had his priorities. He flew down the stairs and ran smack into the glass wall. "KATE!" he yelled, smacking his fists against the glass. She was pounding on the glass too but only seconds later it was weakening. He pounded on the glass again. She was dying and he knew it. The glass cracked but wouldn't break. He returned his eyesight to her and saw that they were closing. "NO! Kate! Stay with me here! I'm going to get you out of this." he breathed out, not even sure of whether or not she could hear him. He pounded on the glass again and it cracked some more. He scanned the room for something heavy. The first thing that caught his attention was a crowbar, so he grabbed it. He took one really hard swing at the glass and the entire thing cracked. He could see the water start to drip put. But he also saw that Kaitlyn had blacked out by the way she was on her back. He kicked the glass with a lot of force and the ice cold water flooded him as the glass broke. He caught Kaitlyn and ended up against the back wall before the water finally stopped pouring out. He coughed the water out as fresh air hit him again. Then he returned his attention to Kate. She was completely out of it. He pressed his ear to her chest. She was still alive, but she wasn't responding as he shook her. His was getting really scared now. He started CPR on her, begging her to wake up at every breath. But there was no response from her. After 4 minutes, she was still out. He checked for a pulse again. There was nothing. _

* * *

_He started to tear up and continued to try and revive her. "Come on. Wake up. Please," he whispered. She remained silent and unmoving. Then the tears started to slip out. "I'm so sorry Katie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault; I'm so sorry." he choked out softly through his tears. He took her body in his arms and held her, sobbing loudly while rocking her motionless body against him. He was absolutely heartbroken. It was all his fault; if only he could have gotten to her faster or if they had never met, she would still be alive. "I'm so sorry. I love you Katie. I loved you with everything I had. You became my life. I would have died for you. I should I been in your place; I should have stopped it somehow. I'm so sorry, forgive me," he whispered, taking one of Kaitlyn's hands in his own, still crying with her propped against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close. Then he felt what he would have thought was a twitch. Then he could feel and hear shallow breaths. He pulled away and got eye level with Kate. "No way…" he thought. But her heartbeat got stronger and after a minute or so, she started to cough up water violently. Sheamus held her up against his chest, keeping her steady as she coughed up the water. Then she let out a soft moan and subconsciously snuggled against his chest. He could tell that she was freezing just by that, and how much she was shivering. _

"_Katie?" he whispered, nudging her a little. She let out another groan before squirming a little. Then her eyes fluttered open. Her half-lidded eyes met Sheamus' saddened blue ones. His breath stopped. She was alive. _

"_Mhum…Sheamus?" she whispered hoarsely. He nodded, a sad smile beginning to form on his face as he looked down at her. He brought a hand up, pushing away a few strands of hair that had landed in front of her eyes. He was shocked to say the least but he was relieved beyond belief. She coughed again, Sheamus rubbing small circles on her back. "What happened?" she asked as her coughing began die down. Then it hit her; Sheamus, Dolph, the freezing cold water that was invading her lungs. "I'm alive?" she whispered. Sheamus nodded. Reality sunk in. She had just escaped death. "You saved me," she said looking up again into his face. He just gave her a small sad smile. "You saved my life," she gasped, sitting up despite the freezing air around her. "Stephen, you saved my life," she whispered again. Then she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sheamus was shocked at first but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "Thank you," she said, tearing up. Then the tears started to roll down her cheeks slowly from beneath her closed eyelids. But Sheamus wasn't holding much better either. He too had tears slowly coming down his cheeks. He settled Kaitlyn back into his lap with her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as they both let silent tears run down their faces. _

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry; this is all my fault. I thought you were dead," he began to chock on his tears. Kaitlyn began to sob as well. "You are my life; I felt my heart shatter when you wouldn't wake up. Heck even when I first saw you. I'm so sorry; all of this was because of me. I love you, I love you, I love," he choked out before having a complete breakdown. But she wasn't much better. At Sheamus' confession, she broke down too, muffling her cries in Sheamus' shirt. They wept their grievances out together, Sheamus holding her as she cried. After a while, Kate stopped too, looking at her hero. He wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. _

"_It wasn't your fault," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. Just being with him kept away the cold. She still looked beautiful to him, even in her current state. He tilted her head up with one of his hands and began to lean in. She didn't move away and when his lips met hers, an electric shock ran through her body. The two stayed like that for as long as they could before Kaitlyn pulled away breathing heavily. The nightmare was over. She had been rescued. At the moment, she didn't want to be anywhere else than right there with her hero._

"_Let's get out of here. You'll freeze if we don't get you out of here." Sheamus breathed out. Kaitlyn nodded and he helped her to her feet. She took a few shaky steps but she soon lost her balance and fell right into Sheamus' arms. The numbness in her body was beginning to set in. Sheamus sighed heavily and took Kaitlyn into his arms. The effects of the cold were already setting in. He eventually found his way out of the building and got them back to their hotel. Apparently they weren't very far from it and got back within 15 minutes. He slammed the door shut and immediately began to strip Kaitlyn out of her soaked clothing. Then he quickly shed his own and stuck on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Kaitlyn was moaning softly on the bed with her eyes closed, shivering. He propped her up, pulling one of his t-shirts over her and a pair of his sweatpants. He didn't have time to dig through the mountain of clothes that was her suitcase. Sheamus took her off the couch and set her underneath the covers. He wasn't that medically informed but he knew that he had to keep her warm. Then he got in next to her, pulling her smack against his chest, hoping that his body heat would do the trick. It must have because Kaitlyn eventually stopped shivering and her breathing evened out. Just before he himself fell asleep, he looked at her again. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer to him._

"_Love you too," she replied and then they were both asleep._

* * *

Kaitlyn looked up to meet Sheamus' glance. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They were both extremely worried about AJ and Punk but at the moment, she was amazed and forever thankful to Sheamus for saving her life. She remembered the events from a few days ago.

* * *

When she had left with Ziggler, she had no idea what was to follow. Dolph admitted that he still had feelings for her and that dumping her was the biggest mistake he had ever made. But she rejected his advances, saying that she didn't love him and that she was with Sheamus now. That angered him and he began to yell at her. She remained calm until he tried to get his hands on her then she panicked. She was about to scream but he was too fast. She was on the ground knocked out before she uttered a sound.

When she woke up, she was in a dimly lit room with the pale green paint peeling off the walls. She got herself odd the ground but stopped when she met hateful, blue eyes. Ziggler had then beaten her with a baseball bat and when the wood finally snapped, he resolved to use his fists. It was painful and she was sure that she was screaming in pain the entire time. Her attempts to fight back were feeble against the man. After she felt like she was going to die, he strapped the weights around her ankle and then chucked her into the glass box. She saw the shock in Sheamus' eyes, his fight with Big E and Dolph, and then she got dropped.

The water was freezing and her instinct was to struggle in any way that she could. What she didn't know was how much energy she wasted doing that. She pounded at the glass but it wouldn't even crack. Then she saw Sheamus, wide eyed and looking at her. Then she passed out. She felt as if she was just drifting on air, but it was dark and she couldn't feel her body. But somehow, she was faintly able to hear Sheamus crying over her. She could feel the slight heat that was radiating off of him. She heard his confessions. She fought to break free of the dark, and she did. She woke up coughing and cold. But Sheamus was there. He had saved her life and for that, she was forever thankful to him. He kept her from dying when she certainly thought that she would. Kaitlyn loved him; he was her hero; her savior and protector; the love of her life.

* * *

"You ok?" Sheamus asked, noticing that Kaitlyn had spaced out.

"Ye…yeah, I'm fine," she replied, snapping out of her thoughts. She had hoped that he wouldn't notice but he did. Neither of them would ever forget the events that transposed on that day.

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arm tighter around her as she lay on his chest. He knew that she didn't blame him but he still felt responsible for her injuries. She looked up at him. She knew that he knew that she didn't hold him responsible. She just moved up and pecked him on the lips. Kaitlyn was safe. Now they had to find AJ.

* * *

A/N: There you go! This is what happened to Kaitlyn. If you were looking for Punklee, my apologizes. I promise the next chapter will be all Punk and AJ. Ok so hope you liked it. Please review and PM me or email me if you must. I appreciate all you guys who are still reading my stuff. It means a lot. Happy Readings!


End file.
